Broken
by 71star
Summary: Edward has suffered a tragic loss, leaving him broken. Bella is a battered and broken woman. Can they find solace in each other? Are they too broken to help each other heal?
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I'm lost… So very, very lost…

My wife died 6 months ago, from ovarian cancer, we found out to late, nothing could be done.

I'm finishing up my obligations here in California and then moving back to Forks to practice medicine with my dad.

I need my family and friends close. Real friends anyway. Everyone is so fake here.

My older brother Alistair, who's 2 years older than me lives there with his wife and their children.

Alistair is a lawyer and his wife Tanya is a nurse.

My best friend Emmett and his wife Rose lived there too, they have their own company – Swan Contracting. Emmett's a General Contractor and Rose is an interior designer, my mom and her have their own company and have found me a house and fixed it to my specifications. I was also happy because I'd be a few minutes from my parents and across the street from Emmett.

"You ready to come home bro!" Emmett laughed as I gave him my flight information.

"More than you know. I was lucky my house here in California sold right away, everything inside I donated, except for my clothes and personal effects, I shipped my things to my parents for my mom to put in my new house." I sighed.

"Alright, we'll be there to pick you up. See you on Friday." Emmett shouted and I laughed as I hung up, that man had no idea how to be quiet.

I had two days to relax before I left, I was all packed, so I sat in my hotel room, thinking about my future and if I'd find love or happiness again.

**BPOV**

"Emmett, you can't leave me here by myself. You know how nervous I get." I paced across the floor.

"I've got to go pick up Edward on Friday. I'm sorry." He sighed.

I continued to pace and nibble on my lip.

"Iz, I think you'll be fine. I've added top of the line security, I'll call one of the officers to keep watch on the house." Emmett pleaded.

"No Emmett, I can't! Have you not seen my face? My ribs are taped, my nose and arm are broken, my hair is all fucked up and not to mention the huge scars down my side and leg." I screamed.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Rose asked.

"Emmett is leaving me alone on Friday to go pick up his BFF! Mr. I'm too good to rent a car!" I screamed.

"Bella, calm down sweetie, I'll just stay with you." Rose smiled and Emmett interrupted.

"No, remember? You're leaving for your trip on Friday, to Portland. You can't miss the buyers." Emmett sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Shit!" Rose shouted.

"What about Jasper and Alice?" Rose asked.

"No go. They're on vacation." Emmett shook his head.

"You know what, just go Emmett. I'll set the alarms and hide in my closet with a gun, maybe James will come back and just finish me off, then I wouldn't be a fucking burden to you anymore!" I screamed and ran upstairs to my room.

"Iz, don't fucking be like this!" Emmett yelled at my retreating figure.

"Em, leave her be." I heard Rose right before I slammed my door.

I sat down at my desk and let the tears fall.

I'd been married to James for 5 years. We met in college, fell in love, he was sweet and loving, my dad and brother never cared for him, but they were overprotective, so that didn't surprise me. James was following in his father's footsteps and is to be the next CEO of Hunter Electric. They were a powerful family and he moved me to Seattle, away from my family and friends and that's when he changed. I was expected to be the trophy wife, hold dinner parties, luncheons, all for the elite of Seattle. I was also expected to maintain a certain appearance at all times, hair, make-up, clothes, everything had to be perfect, always. I was also expected to maintain my weight at 95-100 (106-118 was the proper weight for my 5'1 frame), defiantly no more, but a little less never hurt and James prided himself in telling me that every day. He had me on a strict diet, the cook knew what I was and wasn't allowed to have and he had a personal trainer (female of course) come every day and work out with me for four hours straight, regardless if I wanted to or not.

If I 'disobeyed' him or back talked him, he'd hit me. Mostly where no one could tell and if it was too bad, he'd call the private doctor to fix me up.

I was allowed to talk to my family occasionally, and once a month or so they'd come and visit me, I couldn't go to Forks, because it wasn't a proper place for someone of my stature. When I did talk to my family, it was monitored.

Two weeks ago Rose paid me an unexpected visit. I made a quick phone call to James at work (which was a no-no), so I could spend time with Rose.

He agreed and said I'd pay later and we were to go with his driver. Rose gave the driver directions to the restaurant she wanted to visit and I KNEW I was supposed to only eat a small salad, but Rose told me I was skin and bones and that if I didn't eat, she'd tell my dad. I knew he'd come to see me and I didn't want James and my dad fighting it out, because it would happen.

After my day with Rose, James weighed me and I was at 105, he lost it and told me I was to never see any of them again and he was teaching me the lesson I should have been taught a long time ago. That's when he broke my nose and arm, broke a few ribs, smashed a whiskey sniffer and sliced my leg and side and then used it to butcher my hair. Not to mention all the punches he landed in my face, back, stomach, everywhere. He'd never done that before.

When he was done he left with his friends and went out to party. I managed to crawl to my purse and pulled out my phone.

Rose answered immediately and raced back to me. I was lucky that he was gone, I knew he'd be drunk when he came home, because he didn't bother to set the alarm and Rose could get in. She ran to my room, grabbed my important things and then carried me to her car and drove like a crazy person. I was in and out of consciousness and knew she was on the phone with someone, trying not to freak out.

When I awoke in a hospital and couldn't see out of my left eye or move my arm and started freaking out. Dr. Cullen walked in and told me to calm down, he wanted to go through everything with me and then he told me the worst news ever.

"Bella, you were 6 weeks pregnant, but the baby couldn't survive all the blows to your stomach…" he was explaining everything, but I cut him off.

"Thank you Dr. I'd like to be alone right now." I stated and asked my family to leave as well.

I remember crying for hours before I felt strong arms wrap around me and cry along with me, it was Rose.

"Bells, everything will work out. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will. I don't want this to sound cruel, but can you imagine having James' child? He'd have a power over you, and you'd NEVER be able to leave. And if he hits on you, eventually he'd have beat your child too. There will be someone else, someone who will treat you like the princess you are and worship you, in the right ways. And he'll help you heal too." Rose smiled sadly at me.

"Thanks Rose. I know, it's just a lot to process, especially with just the mental anguish I'm fighting. I don't know what's worse… The physical or emotional." I sighed.

"Bella, you're strong. You'll get through this." Rose smiled. "And you'll stay with us. Emmett has already had security out to add a new system and Alice is at the house now fixing up your room." She said.

"Alice? Really?" I groaned. I loved my cousin, but she was all girly, girl, my room would look like a tutu exploded, I'm sure.

"No, seriously. Emmett and I just repainted, it's a light comforting green and of course the hardwood floors and all the light oak furniture. She's just buying the little things, like bedding and stuff. She's been begging me since we redid the room. You'd think SHE was the one who was an interior designer." Rose laughed.

"Alice likes to make over ANYone or ANYthing…" I shook my head.

Rose had me laughing and talking when Emmett and my dad walked in, rushing over to crush me in hugs. Rose snapping at both of them for squeezing so tight.

"Iz, open up. Come on." Emmett sighed at the door.

"What?" I asked like a petulant child.

"Open up and let me talk to you." He banged his head on the door.

"Fine. It's not locked. Come in." I sighed.

"Look, why don't you ride with me tomorrow? It'll do you good to get out of the house. And we'll have some us time. We're just going to Port Angeles, so you don't have to worry about being in Seattle. Does that sound like a compromise?" he asked.

"OK. Fine. Will Rose be able to help me before she leaves?" I asked.

"Yes. She has a car coming for her later. And your hair isn't a wreck. It's just shorter." Emmett shrugged.

"UGH! I don't like it this short, but after James' impromptu hair cut I didn't really have a choice. I liked it better to my butt, not my shoulders." I pouted.

"I know. But the way Alice cut it, it looks really sophisticated." Emmett smiled.

"Yeah, Dad said the same thing. Do y'all share a brain?" I giggled.

I loved my brother, he almost always got me smiling, even when I feel like crying.

We went out to eat, since Emmett and I would be eating take out for a few days, since I couldn't cook right now and Emmett, for as much as he loved food, he couldn't cook. He could grill, but Rose prepared it before it made it that far.

We laughed and had a good time, Rose telling us that Esme wanted us over for dinner tomorrow night, knowing we would eat take out while Rose was gone.

"Bells, come on. Get Up!" Rose shouted.

"It's too damn early." I groaned.

"It's 8am Bells!" Rose laughed.

"Yeah too damn early!" I growled.

Rose whipped the covers off me and threatened to pour cold water over me if I didn't get up.

I got up and Rose helped me shower and dress and then spent extra time on my hair.

"Bells, you want some makeup?" she asked as she finished my hair.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks. I'll just keep my glasses on." I shrugged.

"OK. Just want you to be comfortable." She smiled sadly.

"Rose, until all this is gone, I won't be happy. Actually, until James is put away, I won't be happy." I sighed.

"We're all hoping for that sweetie. But his dad has the police in his pocket in Seattle." Rose added.

"I know. It doesn't help my anxiety at all. I keep expecting to turn around and James will be there. I'm really scared Rose. He hasn't made any appearances since the phone call, that's not like James. He doesn't give up. I want to move on, but not until the divorce is final and with him not signing the papers… I'm afraid I'll be trapped forever." I cried.

"Hey, it's OK. We'll get this taken care of. One way or another. You just worry about healing and feeling better. The rest will come and you know Uncle Marcus won't take any of their shit, you know that." Rose tried to comfort me.

"Rose, I don't think he'll stop even with a divorce, that's the sad part." I wiped away a tear.

"C'mon, let's get you down to Emmett. He mentioned breakfast for you two." She smiled and walked with me downstairs.

"There's my two favorite girls!" Emmett smiled. "C'mon Iz, lets head out so we can grab some breakfast." Emmett kissed Rose goodbye and then we headed for Port Angeles.

AN:

I know, I know…

Another story…

But it just hit me when I sat down to write…

I can't promise all the chapters will be this long, but I'll try… ;0)

Thanks for giving it a read!

Reviews = Love


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Chapter 2

Port Angeles. Too close to Seattle for my liking, but at least I'm with Emmett and I've got my panic button ready in my hands.

"Iz, please you're making me a nervous wreck." Emmett joked.

"I'm sorry. It's just this is the first time I've been out since this happened. I feel so vulnerable." I sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want you to calm down. What about your anxiety medicine? When was the last time you took that?" Emmett questioned.

"Two days ago. I don't like the way it makes me feel. I feel like I'm not on top of my game and I just can't afford NOT to be." I shivered, thinking of what James would do if he found me again.

"OK, but please just calm down some. No one is going to hurt you with your brother around and I'm packing today." He winked at me.

"I'm beginning to think I need to as well. And maybe go to that kick boxing class Rose keeps telling me about." I shrugged.

"That'd be great! I know dad's been wanting to take you to the range again. It's been way to long." Emmett mentioned and I nodded in agreement.

We reached the diner and sat down for breakfast.

"How's your appetite today?" Emmett asked.

"Better, I think. My stomach actually growled when I smelled the food." I smiled.

We ordered two daily specials which included a waffle, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, sausage and toast.

I knew Emmett would eat all of his and at least half of mine, but it felt good to actually order something like this. It's the first time I've done so in years. I've only been gone from James for a little over 2 weeks, but with Rose's cooking and Em's love of Little Debbie's I've put on about 10 pounds, when I weighed myself this morning I was at 100. I still looked like skin and bones and people were staring at Emmett and me in the restaurant, I know they were thinking he must've done this to me, a huge guy, 6'4 300 pounds and this tiny delicate woman broken and bruised.

"Em everyone is staring at us." I panicked.

"Just ignore them and eat. You need to heal and eating will heal you." He smiled.

Emmett's idea to anything is eating. Have I mentioned I love my brother?

"You remember when you were 10 and dad bought the cake for my birthday? You ate the cake in a midnight fridge raid and your defense was 'it doesn't have Izzy's name on it.' I thought dad was going to put locks on everything after that and I was so mad at you for eating my ice cream cake." I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah but then he called Esme and she made you that yummy homemade one." He countered.

"I know. I miss Esme's cooking." I sighed at the thought.

"Well, we'll be having it tonight, so be prepared." He smiled.

"I know. I'm going to feel so out of place there. I haven't seen her since my wedding and Carlisle patched me up and in a few minutes we'll be greeting Mr. Popular and snobby." I shook my head.

"Izzy. Edward has had it tough the last six months as well. He lost his wife to cancer. It was very unexpected. Be nice." Emmett goaded.

"Nice? Nice? To your friend that dumped mud on me from the treehouse, that 'accidently' spilled Coke all over my prom dress when y'all were visiting from college and I had to cancel my date with Mike Newton. Who may I make you remember would have probably been mu 1st and only hadn't it been for that night and not James!" I snapped.

"Bella, he apologized a million times for that! Are you going to bring that up today?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to sit in the backseat quiet. I don't want to draw attention to myself." I nodded.

He laughed and we finished breakfast, leaving for the airport.

We were waiting in baggage claim for Edward and I sat there with my tablet listening to music and reading.

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder to let me know he saw Edward.

I put my tablet up and stood with Emmett, even though it hurt like hell with all the stitches in my leg, but I'd had to deal with worse and knew I'd get through this too.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett yelled.

"Em! Hey!" they did the man hug thing and Edward grabbed his bag.

I followed as they were walking and talking, kind of glad Edward didn't say anything or even notice me.

Em kept looking behind to make sure I was OK and I'd smile at him letting him know I was fine.

We were at the escalator to go down to the parking garage when I spotted him at the bottom, smiling that condescending smile.

I froze like a deer in headlights and let out a scream. I didn't even know was coming from me.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this story…

It's angst, but also about healing

And moving on.

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

Chapter 3

I see Emmett turn and start running back up the escalator and Edward following looking confused, but I wasn't comprehending the hands that were grabbing me, until I felt his breath on my neck.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What have you done to yourself?" he chuckled darkly.

I was now sobbing by the time Emmett reached me. "Get the fuck away from my sister!" he growled.

"Now, Now Emmett. She's still my wife." James smiled and acted all sweet.

"Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Sorry Edward. Bella wanted to stay in the background and not get noticed, because this asshole Bella's soon to be EX-husband beat her." Emmett signed running his hands through his hair.

"Now Emmett, that's just here say." James smirked.

"Here say?" Emmett laughed darkly.

"No one saw me do a thing, there's no DNA, there's no video." James said condescending.

"Just leave her be. Can't you feel her shivering under your touch?" Emmett accused.

"She's my _wife! _I will touch her however I want!" James stood up.

The airport security showed up and asked if everything was OK.

"No, this guy was trying to kidnap my wife." James smiled.

"Sir?" The one guard looked at Emmett.

"No sir. I'm her brother. My father is Chief of Police in Forks. We're here picking up my friend, Dr. Edward Cullen. This gentleman did this to me sister." Emmett pointed to me as I sat rocking on the floor.

"Are you the Dr. Cullen from Hollywood?" The one guard asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm moving back to my hometown of Forks to be with my family." Edward smiled his dazzling smile.

"I am James Hunter of Hunter Electric." James butted in.

"Ma'am, who would you like to leave with?" The officer asked, ignoring James.

"She's coming with me! She's mine!" James snapped.

"N-no." I whispered, afraid he'd hit me. "I want to go with my brother." I whispered again and kept my head down.

"Ma'am would you like to press charges?" the officer asked and I shook my head.

"Yes, she would." Emmett spoke up.

"Emmett, please I don't want to make a scene." I looked up at him.

"Bella. It's the only way he's going to stop and give you a divorce." He sighed.

"OK. Let's just get it done. My leg and arm are hurting really bad." I winced at the pain.

Emmett picked me up and followed the officers to the office. One led us into a room and the other detained James in the other room.

"Ma'am all you need to do is fill this out and we'll take pictures of the bruises forming on your arm and take your brother and Dr. Cullen's statement as well." He smiled kindly and handed us all forms.

"Will you escort us out? I don't want James anywhere near her." Emmett asked.

"Yes, he'll be detained here and I'll escort you out." He informed us.

As we were filling out our forms I could feel Edward glancing at me from time to time.

I just hung my head lower. I didn't want his pity. He hadn't said anything to me this far, so why should I acknowledge him now?

"OK. I'll let my partner know that I'm escorting you out, just give me a second." He smiled and walked out.

We stood and Emmett scooped me up again.

"Em, please let me walk. Everyone is staring as it is." I fought back the tears.

"Can we at least get you a wheelchair? I don't want you walking on that leg." He asked as he sat me down and I nodded.

When the officer came back in Emmett asked if they had a wheelchair I could use. He went through a door and came out with one.

"Thank you." I smiled, although I knew he probably couldn't see, because my head was down.

I had a hard time making any eye contact now, I was in constant fear of being backhanded.

"Edward I hope this didn't throw a wrench into any plans." Emmett said as he pulled out of the airport.

"No, I told my mom I wasn't sure when I'd be in, in case of delays or anything." He replied.

They carried on conversation while I tried to relax in the backseat. I was still trembling from everything.

"Um, Emmett." I whispered from the backseat. He didn't hear me. "Em." I said a little louder, nothing. I leaned forward and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up sis?" he smiled at me.

"Uh, my leg is bleeding. I don't want it to get on your car." I shrugged.

"Bells, your blood is nothing. I don't want you to be in pain. I'll pull over and look at it." He smiled.

"NO!" I yelled and instantly recoiled when Edward turned around quickly.

"Bells, it could be serious." Emmett urged and then went quiet when he saw me cowering on the floor of the backseat.

"He's following us Emmett. He probably already has his goons in Forks!" I yelled.

"I'll climb back and look at it." Edward offered, I shook my head violently.

"Just give me some napkins, it'll do until we get home." I whimpered.

Emmett told Emmett where to find some and Edward handed them to me. After holding them out for a few seconds, Emmett told him to just drop them, I was probably just afraid.

I lifted my pant leg after Edward finally turned around and cringed. My stitches had popped and it was bleeding quite badly. I took the napkins and spread them over my wound, laid my head back and fell asleep.

Waking up I realized I was in the hospital.

"Bella! Thank God you're awake." My dad smiled.

"I must have really been asleep. I didn't even feel Emmett bring me in." I sighed.

"No, you passed out, loss of blood, Edward carried you in and yelled at the staff to get you taken care of stat and to call his dad." My dad smiled.

"How can you smile about this? I just want to crawl into a hole and die." I cried.

"Bella, do not ever say that again! I don't know what I'd do without you." My dad squeezed my good hand.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Bella, we had to re-stitch your leg and I gave you some pain medicine in your IV." He told me seriously.

"Thank you." I whispered again before laying back.

"I'm going to give you another relaxant too. I want you to rest." He stated.

"I-I don't like those. I get dizzy and feel off." I said with my head down.

"Bella, no one in here is going to hurt you. I want you to just relax." Dr. Cullen smiled and I nodded.

"Bells, I have a guard outside your door as well. He will not leave for any reason, unless directly by me, face to face." My dad reassured.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's working sweetie, he was here. He'll be back tonight and Rose should be here in a little while too." My dad patted my hand as I dozed off into a deep sleep.

I awoke screaming and flailing my entire body.

"Shhh. It's OK. It's just me. Edward." He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I pressed the red button and the nurse came running in.

"Yes Mrs. Hunter?" she asked.

"Don't call her that!" Edward spun around and glared at the nurse.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, that's what's on the admission papers." The nurse fumbled over the words.

"It's fine. Yes, that's on my papers. It's still my legal name." I sighed.

"That's not a smart thing to have done." Edward turned on me.

"I'm not the one who filled them out, either time I've been here. I'm guessing that's what was on my license and insurance card." I sighed.

"What if he calls asking for information about her?" Edward turned back to the nurse.

"All calls are routed to your dad, regardless. Even if they say they're her family. They've all been given passwords that your dad only knows." The nurse stood straight and proud, I envied her.

"OK. Thank you." Edward dismissed her.

"I need to check your bandages." Edward motioned towards my leg.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

When I woke up Emmett was sitting there.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." he kissed my forehead.

"It's not your fault Em. James is an ass and I'm stupid for having stayed after the first hit. Who's going to want me now? No one! Once they see the scars and how skittish I am, they'll run for the hills! And not to mention I'll probably never be free of him." I cried.

"Bella, calm down. This is the end of something horrible, you can turn this around." he smiled.

I was released the following day and Carlisle said he'd take a look at me when we came by for dinner, since our first had been postponed.

When we arrived at Emmett's house, I froze as soon as I hit the front steps. Emmett followed my stare and picked the blood red roses up.

"From him?" he asked and I nodded.

"Emmett, he's been here. He's got people watching us." I trembled.

"Let's get inside." He motioned me in the house and set the alarms.

"I'm going to set these in the garage, I'll put them out with the trash." He nodded towards the garage.

When he arrived back, he helped me upstairs and I laid in bed for a rest.

"Bells, come on. Time to get ready for dinner." Emmett awoke me carefully.

"OK, I just need to freshen up." I smiled and headed into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, hair and put on a little more deodorant since I felt grimy, even though I'd had a shower before leaving the hospital.

I put on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I couldn't wear anything tight because of the bandages, pulled my hair back with a headband, flinching when I noticed his teeth marks and slipped on my shoes, hobbling down the stairs.

"Bella, welcome." Carlisle greeted me. "Esme and Rose should be here shortly. They finished with their client and cut the trip short." He informed us.

We followed him into the living room.

"WOW! Something smells good!" Emmett bellowed.

"Yes, Edward has become quite the cook." Carlisle smiled.

"Bella can I take a look at your stitches?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to grab a beer, want something?" Emmett asked.

"Water." I smiled.

"Bells, you can drink more than water. Juice, soda, milk?" Emmett asked again and I shook my head. Emmett sighed as he walked away.

"Well your side still looks good, I'm surprised that didn't open up with him jerking you up." He tssked.

"I think my leg did, because I stumbled when getting up and my leg twisted funny." I whispered.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid to speak up. No one here will hurt you. I promise." Carlisle smiled and held my hand.

Dinner was delicious. I smiled as everyone complimented Edward, not wanting to voice my own opinion.

Dessert was sat before us and I pushed mine away.

Rose was sitting beside me and pulled it back to me, taking hers and eating, as was everyone else.

"Bella. It's OK." Emmett smiled.

"I-I just don't think I can." I shook my head and fought back tears.

Esme came over to me and pulled me into a hug, where I sobbed even more.

She led me to the living room and sat with me on the couch.

I don't know how long we sat there she just held me and stroked my hair, gently rocking me.

"I've got her Esme we'll take her home so she can rest." Emmett said softly.

"OK. Make sure she takes her medicine. She needs a good rest." Carlisle followed up.

Rose sat in the backseat with me and held me the entire drive home.

Emmett carried me up stairs and Rose dressed me for bed and I took my medicine, falling into a deep sleep.

AN:

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

Chapter 4 ~ EPOV

Arriving at the airport felt like I could breathe again.

I was happy to be going home. I missed my family and their support.

I missed my obnoxious best friend and the ways he made me laugh, even when they were totally inappropriate.

When I walked through the terminal and saw him sitting there next to some anorexic girl I smiled.

Leave it to Emmett to find someone to try and help.

Emmett and I were walking and talking about everything that had happened and who was together or apart and I noticed the anorexic girl following us. I couldn't tell how old she was, her hair was to her shoulders and looked messy. She had it falling in her face and I didn't know how she walked without tripping, especially since she was limping so badly, obviously from her starving herself.

We were half way down the escalator when this ear piercing scream ripped through the building.

I saw Emmett turn around and starting running up the steps, so I followed.

I saw the tiny girl collapse onto the ground being held by some sleazy guy.

The next few minutes were all a whirlwind and I hadn't acknowledged that this little girl was actually the once beautiful and outspoken Bella Swan.

What had happened to her? I know Emmett said that she'd got married to some really wealthy guy, but that's all I knew.

I wanted to reach out to her and help her. She was rocking back and forth and wouldn't look anyone in the eyes except for Emmett.

I zoned out again and came back around when Emmett was getting impatient about her not pressing charges. I saw the officer taking pictures and then walking out to tell his partner to not let the other guy go.

He told us he was going to make sure his partner stayed with the other guy while he walked us to the car.

Bella was making strange noises on the floor and Emmett assured me she was OK, just having a panic attack. I told him she'd probably need her medicine, but he said she doesn't take it, so it wouldn't do any good.

I thought back to when my wife was diagnosed and they said she had a short time to live, but taking pain medicine would make the pain more bearable. She refused. So not only did she suffer, I suffered. And there was nothing I could do for her. I watched her go from a stunning California socialite to a recluse. She didn't want anyone around her, including me. No one knew that she'd kicked me out the last month. I was living in the guest house and of course would check on her every day, even though she'd yell and scream at me to go away.

I was now back home and watching Bella go through something similar, but she was obviously from abuse.

While she was out Emmett showed me all of her scars, stitches, teeth marks, and so on. It was heartbreaking.

Emmett was suffering from watching his sister go through this and I was silently suffering. I've wanted to be with Bella forever, but I couldn't risk my relationship with her brother had anything gone wrong between us. So I treated her like a little sister and ruined her chances of dating anyone else, at least for a while when I screwed up her prom dress. I knew what Newton was after that night, he'd bragged about it all over school.

After I left for college, I never saw her again, except in pictures on Emmett's Facebook and those were few and far between and nothing really over the past few years.

I called Alistair after learning about what happened to Bella and researching about her sleazy _husband_.

Alistair said it'd be very difficult but he could talk to Bella and see where she'd like it to go and he'd leave my name out of it, which was pretty easy since I'd dropped the bug in Emmett's ear to go talk to him and he and his dad were doing so this week.

"Emmett, hey what's up?" I asked as my phone rang.

"Rose wants me to invite you over for dinner tonight, you free?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just kind of want some down time." I sighed.

"Damn it Edward! You moved here to get back up, not suffer in silence! Get your ass over here or I'll come get you!" he snapped and hung up.

I scrubbed my hands over my face and text him back telling him I had to shower first, I'd be closer to 30 minutes, not to send a search party.

I decided against shaving, I had a little scruff but had the next three days off so there was no need to get rid of it.

My go to outfit of jeans and an untucked button down with the sleeves rolled up. In truth I was nervous about going over to Emmett's, I hadn't seen Bella since her release from the hospital where Emmett had walked in on me confessing my feelings to a sleeping Bella and grinned like an idiot. He hasn't let me forget it since that day.

"You need to spend time with her, help each other heal." He said. And he encouraged it. I however was extremely nervous, I mean I had my own issues to deal with, but Bella she couldn't even look at anyone, much less talk to them and men were the worst. Her dad and brother and slowly my father were the only ones she'd even think of talking to above a whisper.

I sighed as I knocked on the door.

"Edward, welcome." Rose smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks. I brought this." I handed her some red wine.

"Oh, I love this! Emmett does too." She smiled and ushered me in.

Dinner was great, even with Bella's absence.

"She hasn't eaten in two days. She said she's too fat." Emmett shook his head.

"What?" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Shhhh, she'll be pissed if she knows I said anything. Unfortunately James has sent her several 'gifts' this week, one was a cow costume with a note saying she's got a fat as a cow." Emmett sighed. "She cried all night and made herself throw up and Rose went in and carried her to bed." A tear rolled down his face.

"She can't weigh more than 80 pounds. She's going to get really sick and take forever to heal. She's giving up. That's unacceptable." I all but shouted and slammed my fist on the table.

"Edward, calm down. She'll never come around if you're angry. "Rose snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose someone else I care about, she's just giving up." I admitted and Rose gasped.

"Edward. I had no idea." She smiled softly.

"Shit! I didn't want it to come out like this. I've always wanted Bella, but she was my best friend's sister, I couldn't do that to any of us back then. But now, now I know that I want to heal and I want to help her heal." I was pacing now.

"Well, let's start by having you take up this small plate of food and seeing if you can reason with her. You're a doctor after all." Rose smiled a little too widely.

I walked the steps to Bella's room, slowly.

I stood outside her door for a couple seconds before knocking.

"Who is it?" she sounded like she'd been crying, great! Crying Bella makes me melt.

"Uh, it's Edward." I mumbled.

"Sorry, I-I don't feel like talking." She said loud enough, thankful it wasn't a whisper. The door giving her security.

"This is from Rose, she said you need to eat." I kept myself in control.

"I told her I wasn't hungry." She sounded like she was crying again.

"Bella, look. You've got to eat to get better. Trust me, I'm a doctor." Instantly rolling my eyes at the craziness this woman made me feel.

"Please Edward. I can't." she was crying harder.

"Bella, open up so I can make sure you're OK. Please!" I said softly and rested my head on the door.

I heard several locks unlocking and cringed that she still felt unsafe, even in her brother's home.

She opened the door, standing behind it so I was always in view.

Once I was inside she shut the door and locked the locks, I guess it's a plus she feels safe enough to do that.

I crossed the room and sat the food down on her side table and then sat in the chair.

"At least she didn't pile it full of food this time. She's been doing that all week." She cringed when she heard what she admitted, head still hung and eyes trained on her feet.

Even in Emmett's college sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants she looked amazing.

"Bella, they said it'd been two days." I admitted, I wouldn't, couldn't lie to her if I wanted her trust.

"It has been, but the other days that I did eat, I threw up as soon as I was back to my room." She shook her head and sat in her bed.

"Bella, listen. I don't know what all that ass did to you. But I do know that you are not by any means fat! You're way too skinny and need to heal and I want to help. I need to heal to Bella and I think we could help each other." I said as slowly moved closer and sat on the floor in front of her, hopefully looking into the once beautiful pools of chocolate.

"I don't know. I'd hate for James to hurt you." She smiled a tiny smile.

"Bella, he'll only hurt me if you say no. You'll be letting him win. Remember my brother Alistair? He had already graduated by the time you started high school." I smiled softly.

"Yeah! Of course I do. Everyone talked about him and his success on debate team." She smiled a little bigger, looking into my eyes, if only briefly.

"Well, he's a lawyer now and I think we should start by talking to him, getting a restraining order and then filing for divorce." I told her sternly, truthfully.

She started shaking her head immediately and backing up to the headboard, shivering.

"I-I can't, he'll kill me for sure. He always said if I did anything like this he'd find me and kill me." She started crying.

I instantly reached up to hold her hand and calm her. She pulled away as though I'd shocked her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, don't be. I can't stand anyone touching me. It's from all the abuse, I know. I know what's right and wrong, really I do. I just can't stand that I'm like this. I want to be able to hug my family without instantly cringing afterward. I want to be healthy, but he's screwed me up so bad I don't know what to believe anymore!" she was pacing, well limping about the room and crying, running her hands through her hair.

I stood slowly and stood in front of her, she froze and started backing up.

"Shhhh, it's OK. I'm not him, I will never hurt you Bella, I promise." I put my hands on her arms and held her there until she stopped shaking, knowing I wouldn't hurt her. She was still looking at the ground, I slowly lifted my hand and tilted her chin up so she'd look at me. "Bella, please." I whispered and she finally looked up, I slowly lowered my head and placed a feather soft kiss on her lips and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to hurt you." She cried.

"Then don't. Please, help me to heal and I'll in turn help you." I whispered.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this…

He's still quite vulnerable and of course Bella is, but I think he might have broken through…

Will they help each other or will James keep his promise…

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

Broken

Chapter 5

JPOV

"I don't give a fuck what you have to do! Get that bitch back here so I can make her PAY!" he yelled into the phone and slammed it onto his desk.

"Oh, don't get stressed you went all soft on me." Tanya looked up at me and batted her eyelashes. Thankfully she liked it rough, because I was pissed and needed to take it out on someone.

"If you didn't run your mouth, it would've done its fucking job, you stupid bitch!" I pulled her up by her hair and shoved her face first into my desk. Pulling her skirt up, I pounded into her over and over. I pulled her hair so she bent backwards to meet me and bit into her shoulder, drawing blood.

"Fuck, you're looser than a first graders tooth, how many guys have you fucked?" I shoved her back onto the floor in front of me and took matters into my own hands, when I was close I pulled her close and came all over her face.

"Get the fuck out of here and don't come back!" I shoved her out my door, fixed myself and checked the tracking on everyone's vehicle.

"Hmmmm, who's babysitting Bella while brother bear and bitchface are working?" I asked myself and picked up the phone.

"Run by the brother's house and stake it out. Someone's there with her and I want to know who they are and what they do, now!" I snapped and hung up.

I can't believe she thinks she's going to get away from me.

I'd love to just shoot her and be done with her, but I can't. I need to make her suffer for running off on me. Luckily I'd been using the sickness thing to my advantage. I'd told the press that she's been sick and is very weak and undergoing testing, that's why she hasn't made any public appearances.

I was deep in thought on how I'd make her pay when the phone rang.

"This better be good!" I snapped.

"Yes sir, the car is in the garage, so we can't get a number, yet. A Dr. Cullen is there now checking on her. It's Carlisle Cullen. He's well respected and high ranking. He has pull in a lot of places and has helped out in some of the top forensic cases in the U.S. as well. We pulled up his family's background as well. His oldest son is Alistair, he's a very well respected lawyer and only moved back to Forks a few years ago, gave up big corporate law to close to his family. Youngest son is Dr. Edward Cullen, recently lost wife to cancer and moved back to Forks to be with his family. The mother is Esme and she along with Rose owns an interior design business. That's all we've found sir." My detective said. "Fine, I'll have to go with that for now." I hung up and paced.

It's been a month and I only got her at the airport, but I wasn't fast enough.

I will get her and she will pay, I can make that promise.

BPOV

It's been a month, he's not been seen.

I'm not stupid, I know if he's not out there that his cronies are. I've seen the black cars sitting on the street, I've had Carlisle drive Edward over, Edward hides in the back seat, Carlisle now parks in the garage, and he was alerted by his friends in higher places that his background was being looked into. Edward told me his dad had it pretty secure, just things people could find by looking in the newspaper, he'd said his dad has lots in background, good and bad that people would cringe if they read.

I was finally making progress. I could look at Carlisle and Edward in the eyes and talk to them, but with Edward it wasn't about trust that made it hard at times, it was my stupid feelings. I know he didn't reciprocate them, he'd just lost his wife, and he was a doctor, he was just here to help me, make me better for my family and myself.

"Bella, what's got you so deep in thought?" Edward asked lifting my chin.

"Nothing." I blushed.

"Bella, you've made such great progress this month. I know your family is so proud of you. But the next step is to go out, leave the house, with someone of course." Edward smiled.

"I think that's one part of progress I'll skip." I shook my head.

"Bella, please. Join my mom and Rose for lunch, they'll come by and get you. Your face is virtually healed and the things that aren't 100% you can cover." Edward smiled.

"OK. I'll go." I sighed.

Edward did a fist pump and laughed.

"Great, I'll call my mom. They can pull into the garage and I can just ride out with you. My place is on the way." He smiled.

"OK, I'm going to go get dressed, make yourself at home." I smiled and walked upstairs.

Pulling out of the garage I was a nervous wreck.

I sat in the backseat wringing my hands nervously.

Edward had his head in my lap and that made me twice as nervous. He was smiling and grabbed my hands, rubbing them softly.

I saw Rose and Esme smiling to each other and rolled my eyes.

"Um, just be careful please. There's a black Lincoln following us and I know it's James' men." I was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, it's going to be OK. Just breathe." Edward reassured.

"Edward, I don't think we should drop you at your house. They'll find out it's you. Maybe we should find some other place." I rubbed his hand.

"That's a good idea Bella. There's a parking garage in downtown, we can park there for lunch and Edward can catch a cab." Esme smiled and I just nodded, a sick feeling in my stomach.

AN:

OK… She's making progress…

Who thinks something is going to happen?

Will James find her or get to her?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

Broken

Chapter 6

We parked in the garage, having lost them because Esme had a VIP parking pass.

"Let's get some food." Rose smiled as we exited the car.

"I know I'm famished. Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'll try to eat something." I shrugged.

We walked through the doors and into the mall.

"Are you OK?" Esme pulled me close, I was shaking like a leaf.

I felt like all eyes were on me, I knew we were being followed.

"Bella, how does California Pizza Kitchen sound?" Rose asked.

"Pizza sounds good." I nodded.

They were busy so we had a few minutes to wait. I made them sit on the bench right by the door until we were called.

I was relieved we were sat at the back and could see most everyone come and go.

We ordered salads and a pizza.

"Edward seems so much lighter." Esme smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, he's been making me smile a lot too." I blushed.

"Bella, this is good. You need to move on." Rose assured.

"Rose, I can't just move on. I'm still married, James is still after me and until those two things are resolved, I can't think about anyone else. And not to mention Edward lost his wife, he's not going to want to move on with someone damaged like me." I got up from the table and ran to the bathroom.

I paced in the bathroom for a few minutes, trying to get myself under control.

I know I shouldn't have over reacted, now Esme knows how I feel about her son and will surely discourage him from being with me.

I sighed, splashed water on my face and walked out of the bathroom. I was immediately grabbed by the arm.

"Scream and I'll kill them." James' voice sounded in my ear.

"We're going to walk out of here like the loving husband and wife we are. One wrong move and they're dead, my men will see to it." He growled into my ear.

I whimpered but complied.

I forced a smile on my face and saw there was a security camera by the doors, I mouthed the word 'help me', hoping someone would see it.

"I'm taking you to the cabin. No one will think to look there this time of year. I can make you scream and beg without nosy people poking around." He laughed evilly.

I looked to the camera again and mouthed 'cabin, help me', before I was dragged out of the mall and shoved into a car.

In the back of the limo James started his torture right away.

"Where the fuck is your wedding ring?" he snapped and before I could answer he'd broken my ring finger, leaving me screaming in pain.

"This is only the beginning love." He kissed me roughly and proceeded to rape me over and over while we were driven to the cabin.

"I'm going to make you pay and you'll be wishing I killed you long ago." He said as he shoved me roughly out the door of the car once it came to a stop. The driver drove off and James pulled me into the house by my hair.

Once inside he shoved me to the floor, kicking me in the ribs, causing a gasp to escape.

"You've become soft in a month, can't even handle some simple fucking discipline." James snarled as he stepped over me.

I laid on the floor crying softly, knowing I wouldn't make it out of this alive.

Esme's POV

"Rose, she's been gone an awfully long time." I sighed.

"I upset her, I'll go and check on her." Rose smiled softly. I knew she was just trying to help Bella, but I could see the look on Bella's face when I told her Edward was doing better and Rose agreed and told her to move on. She looked at me shyly, thinking I wouldn't want them together. Nothing is further from the truth, I think they would be great for each other.

"Esme! She's not in there." Rose came running back in a panic.

"Call Emmett and Edward and I'll call Carlisle and he can call Charlie." I barked out, I also called the waiter over to get the manager.

Rose was in hysterics and I wasn't far from it, but knew I needed to keep a level head about me, I moved next to Rose and hugged her close while we waited for the guys to show up.

"Ma'am the waiter told me you needed me, is everything alright?" he asked, looking alarmed at our frenzied state no doubt.

"NO sir, everything is not alright. We have reason to believe a family member was kidnapped from your restaurant." I dabbed at my falling tears.

"Ma'am I can assure you that no one has left her against their will, we'd be able to see and hear it." He protested.

""I have reason to believe she'd be threatened if she did make a scene." I snapped.

"Can you give me a description?" he asked.

"Yes, here's her picture and her father is Chief of Police, Charlie Swan." Rose thrust her camera in front of him and he gasped.

"I did see her leave. She looked ill, the gentleman she was with looked familiar, I couldn't quite place him though." He looked perplexed.

"Is this the gentleman?" Rose scrolled and found another picture on her phone, Bella's wedding picture.

"Yes! Yes, that's him." The manager nodded. "If she's in trouble the security camera's might be a help, I'll call and get the forwarded, what the address?" he asked.

"We need to keep this quiet for now. Have them sent to this e-mail address." I smiled politely and the manager agreed and walked away to call security.

"Edward, is your laptop with you?" I called him quickly to find out.

"Always mother, why?" he sounded upset and stressed.

"We're having video from security cameras sent over for us, we'll need it to watch the footage." I spoke more softly knowing this was hurting him.

"I'm parking now and I see Em too." He clicked the phone shut.

"Esme, Rose. Have you found out anything?" Charlie asked as he ran towards us

I went through everything with him and the boys had arrived by then as well. Emmett looking ready to murder and Edward looking ready to fall apart.

The video was being looked through to find the correct footage and we all sat on pins and needles, waiting.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Next is more James and the search for Bella.

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

Broken

Chapter 7

JPOV

"You are going to learn that you WILL never be free of me! I will always be with you, no matter if I'm alive or dead. This will always be with you." I sneered as I traced the scar down her side. "And these new ones that I'll leave you with, no man will ever want to touch you again." I laughed.

I had the little bitch tied to the bed, arms and legs spread out as far as they could go and a strap around her waist so she couldn't move at all. I also put a ball gag in her mouth, I was tired of listening to her beg and cry.

"Now this new mark might hurt a little." I smiled at her and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing the brander I used on my horses, it was an 'H', she was a Hunter after all and this would show everyone she's my property. I pushed it into her leg and she screamed, well as much as she could anyway. I pulled it away with a satisfying grin.

"This will show you who you fucking belong to!" I screamed in her face and punched her, knocking her out cold.

I put some crème on her burn, not wanting it to scar too badly, I wanted people to know that was MY initial.

I showered and called for my driver, I had meetings for the next couple of days, and she should be fine until then.

And I could watch her on the monitors in my office, there was also alarms all around the property, so I didn't have to worry about big brother getting to her either.

I went over and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back and we'll see if you've learned your lesson."

The driver arrived, I set all the alarms and walked out, satisfied that she was here and I was training her again.

BPOV

I awoke with a gasp, but couldn't breathe.

He had a gag in my mouth and it hurt like hell, not to mention the searing pain in my leg.

I tried to move, but it was useless. My body was screaming in pain from being stretched out and tired down.

I was hungry, feeling like I was going to puke because I was starving and thirsty.

I don't know how long I've been here, I think its three days. And I think James has been gone for about one or two of those.

I kept going in and out of consciousness due to my injuries and hunger.

I was awoke to James pounding away inside of me and calling me a fat pig, telling me I needed to lose weight and I wouldn't be eating until I was where he wanted me. He also told me the only good thing about me was my tight pussy.

"I'm going to take the gag out now and let you have a drink. It won't do you any good to yell, remember the cabin is totally isolated." He smirked.

He took the gag out and I gasped for air. "Here, take a drink. I don't need you dying on me." He offered me the straw.

I drank greedily and gave a small smile to him when I was done. I didn't say anything. I knew it wasn't allowed.

However, I didn't get reprieve for long, next thing I knew James was shoving his dick in my mouth thrusting away.

"Good little girl. I'm going to fuck your mouth and you're going to swallow me whole, you gag, I punch. We'll do this over and over again, until you get it right. And it won't be black eyes or a punch to the cheek, oh no… I'll be to the ribs, you've got to be in one piece and look good enough for your welcome back party in a few weeks. You've been so sick, everyone's worried about you." He laughed as he continued to thrust away.

I closed my eyes when I felt him getting close and went off into another world. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of beating me anymore.

Edward POV

I couldn't sleep, I was a nervous wreck.

I don't know why I was getting these feelings for her, but my heart literally ached when they told me she'd been taken.

I saw the pity in my mom's eyes, she knew what I was feeling and she knew that I was blaming myself for begging Bella to go to lunch with them.

"Edward, you couldn't have known." My mom patted my back.

"I should've known! She warned me! I've let her down and right into his trap! I'm so fucking stupid! She'll never forgive me for this." I yelled and slammed out the front door.

This entire week has been hell. I'd go into work and I was mean to the nurses, I did my job, no more, no less. I couldn't find it in me to care.

I went home every night and played my piano, I composed a few new songs, all of them going along with my moods at the time.

I hardly ate, somehow knowing she wasn't allowed to either.

I cried myself to sleep when I could sleep, knowing he was doing mean and vial things to her.

And on top of it all, I was blaming myself, for what happened years ago. If I would've let her date Mike Newton, he would've gotten what he wanted and threw her aside, making her more cautious. But I drove her into her husband's arms and into inflicted this pain upon her. I couldn't help anyone, I was poison. I'd find her and make sure she was OK and then leave her to find the love of her life, if she can ever trust anyone again.

BPOV

I've been upgraded to be allowed to wander the house.

Albeit naked, but it was better than being tied down.

He still made me have sex with him on demand or give him blow jobs.

I cooked for him, he ate in front of me and allowed me celery, which I guess was better than nothing.

Occasionally I'd get an apple for breakfast.

"You're being such a dutiful wife. This is how you should always be Isabella. If I bring you home, will you continue to be a good girl? No running away? No wanting to see or talk to your stupid family?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You're allowed to answer me Isabella." He smiled, I knew what was really behind that smile though, and one wrong move and he'd punish me.

"Yes, I will be good. No talking to my family or seeing them, you're all I need James, no one else. I belong only to you." I smiled softly, knowing this is what he wanted to hear.

"Good girl. I'll plan the party for this weekend. I'll have the hair, makeup and nails people all come to the house and have a few dresses delivered as well. Come sit on my lap Isabella." He held out his hand.

I took it and sat on his lap.

"You're mine Isabella, forever. Please don't make me regret bringing you home. You won't leave alive the next time." He whispered in my ear and then kissed me lovingly, I sighed, knowing I was never leaving again, if I wanted to stay alive. I felt a stray tear fall and James must have felt it too.

"I'm glad you're happy to be home baby." He kissed my forehead and led me to the bedroom for a night of his abuse.

The entire time he was pounding away, even in his 'loving' mode, one face stayed in my mind, Edward's.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this surprise update!

Had some free time and decided y'all are the best readers so I wrote instead of napping…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

Broken

Chapter 8

James and I arrived at the house and he ordered me upstairs to shower so I was ready when the stylists got here to dress and primp me for the party tonight.

He's been so loving this past week, it's almost like when we first got together.

This is the James I love and if I stay the dutiful wife, I'll have this James forever. That I can live with.

I showered and shaved and then lathered up with my favorite lotion that James kept stocked for me, wrapped myself in a towel and walked towards the voices.

"Ah, Isabella. You're so beautiful." James walked over and kissed my forehead making me sigh in contentment and him smile brightly.

"Ladies, I'm trusting you to make my wife even more ravishing for tonight, please no questions, she's still recovering. Let her sip her hot tea and relax, please." James gave me a look and I smiled at him.

The ladies worked my hair, make up and helped me get dressed.

Luckily all my bruises were gone, the only mark being on my inside thigh and they couldn't see that.

I stepped in the fuck me stiletto shoes James had picked out and took a deep breath, waiting for him to come get me.

"Bella, you're stunning! And such a good girl for not talking to those gossip hounds." He squeezed my hand.

"Now, be good tonight and we'll have some fun later." He kissed my cheek and escorted me down the stairs.

The party was in full swing, all of James' family and colleagues were there as well as the family doctor, telling everyone I was recovering from cancer. I got a lot of 'poor dear' and 'hope you're better' from everyone, and of course that explained away the dark circles, weight loss and pale skin.

I was allowed to talk if someone talked to me, but not allowed to start a conversation and I was by James' side all night as well.

"Come Bella, the newspaper is here and wants pictures of my wife in hopeful remission." James smiled and pulled me towards the staircase.

There were pictures of James and I in loving embraces, kissing and cuddling and a few with his family.

James did a short interview and told everyone what I'd been going through and thanked everyone for coming, siting that I needed my rest.

He was again loving and doting and this time not ever mentioning my weight.

EdwardPOV

"Do you fucking see this?" I roared as I burst into my mom's house. "She's been with him this entire time! Was she fucking playing us? I mean really!" I threw the paper on the table and plopped in a chair.

"Edward, did you look at the picture closely? She doesn't have anything in her eyes, she's gone, closed off, surviving." My mom rubbed my back.

"Edward, have you called Emmett?" my dad asked coming in for breakfast.

"No, I suppose I should." I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"I suppose you've see the paper if you're calling me." Emmett sighed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" I yelled.

"Look, calm down. I know Bella. She's in fight mode, she's got a mask on to deal with whatever he's putting her through. The good thing is although she's skinnier than before, she doesn't look beaten." Emmett sounded hopeful.

"Hey, my dad wants to talk to you, hang on." I handed the phone to my dad.

"Listen Emmett, I've been thinking. Why don't you and I take a trip to Seattle and visit James. Not Bella! We don't want her to get in trouble for us visiting. I'm sure these pictures were taken purposely. He knows you'll see them. Any way we should go and let him know I was her doctor while she was here, let him know, we know what he did and won't get away with it if her hurts her again." Carlisle finished.

"I guess it's worth a try. Leave Edward behind. I know he's got feelings for Bella, which I'm happy for, but James doesn't need to know this." Emmett finished my dad agreeing with whatever was said and hanging up.

"What was that shit?" I snapped.

"Edward!" my mom chastised.

"It's alright dear, Edward has feelings for Bella and has a right to be concerned." My dad smiled and I stared at him, mouth agape.

"What's happening dad?" I asked again.

"Emmett and I are taking a trip to see James. I'm going to let him know I was Bella's doctor and I know what he did. I've got copies of all the pictures taken as well. We're hoping to back him into a corner." My dad sighed. "We leave tomorrow morning and Edward you are to stay here! If James finds out you have feelings for Bella, he'll take it out on her, possibly killing her." He ran his hands through his hair walking away.

BPOV

James brought me with him to the office today, saying he needed to be close to me.

I wasn't stupid, I'd saw the paper, I knew why he did that and now he was afraid my family would come and try to save me.

He also wanted to show me off. He'd picked out a blood red dress, barely mid-thigh, high neck and low back, but not revealing enough to show my scars. I also had on a pair of Louis Vuitton sky high stilettos and way to much make up, hairspray and lipstick. It made James happy, so I did it.

We were headed out to lunch when I felt James' fingers dig into my hip painfully. I didn't lift my head, knowing that when he led me I was to be submissive and trust him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Emmett?" James growled out my head snapped up, causing James to dig his fingers in even harder. I whimpered and bit my lip, snapping my head back down, knowing I was going to be in trouble.

"Look, Mr. Hunter, I'm Dr. Cullen and I was taking care of your wife while she was visiting with her family. I was concerned because in your article you stated Bella was recovering from cancer and that's why she'd been out of the public eye. I'm here to tell you that I know exactly what she was recovering from and I'll be watching closely. These are to let you know and understand that. I will be doing surprise visits to check on Bella and if denied I will go to the police and media with the information I have. I will let you know that my first visit will be this week. I will NOT tell you when, just know that it will be this week and I will be bringing my son, who's my assistant with me so he'll know what to look for in the event an emergency comes up." Carlisle announced.

"I assure you Isabella is in the hands of one of the top Seattle doctors, there is nothing to be worried about." James spat through gritted teeth.

"That may be, but once you look at the contents of this envelop you'll change your mind. And just know that many trusted people have copies of these. Should anything happen to Bella's family, my family or Bella, these will go out to every media and news company in the country." Carlisle said calmly.

"I have a very powerful family. Do you know that?" James barked.

"Oh, I know very well and I know your father will be mortified if this leaks." Carlisle said with amusement in his voice.

"I'll be taking over for my father soon enough." James snapped.

Carlisle ignored him and let his next blow.

"You will also let me have a few moments alone with my patient, right now in private." Carlisle assured.

James grunted and then stepped away with a rough kiss to the side of my head.

Emmett immediately grabbed me in a hug, I stood there limply, if James thought I wasn't interested, he'd take it easy on me. Emmett's phone rang and he stepped away while Carlisle talked to me.

"Bella, please look up, I need to see your eyes." Carlisle pleaded.

I schooled myself and put up my wall, lifting my head up.

"Bella, I know you're putting up a wall and for now that's fine. Edward and I will be back in a few days to check on you. Those threats, promises of the pictures will keep you safe for a while. Just be safe, please. Do I need to bring a pregnancy test? Depo? Anything?" Carlisle asked and I know my wall faltered a little. I looked shocked, stunned, no way can I let him get me pregnant.

I nodded no and took a deep breath. Carlisle knew and nodded.

"Now, I know he's probably got hidden camera and such all around the house, so I'll call him when we're almost here and give him a place to drop you off at, we'll get a hotel and get you comfortable. OK?" he asked and I just gave a small smile.

"Bella, be safe." Carlisle hugged me and James clutched my side again as Carlisle told him what was going to be expected.

"Come Isabella, lunch is calling." James sneered at Carlisle, totally ignoring Emmett's gaze.

"Oh and James, you wife is really underweight. She needs to eat." Carlisle smirked and then walked away.

"Don't' think this won't cost you." James growled as they walked away.

The driver drove us home, I knew I'd be in trouble tonight.

AN:

SO?

Hope you enjoy it!

Reviews Love


	9. Chapter 9

Broken

Chapter 9

All week James has been degrading because he's letting me eat, although it's nothing huge, I'm actually taking the verbal abuse better with some food in my stomach.

I figure he's got me at maybe 600 calories a day. Breakfast is a poached egg and one slice of toast, no butter or oatmeal. Lunch is usually some celery and an apple, especially if we had to attend a dinner party, he'd always be the 'gentleman' and order for me. I was allowed skim milk with breakfast, water the rest of the day and 1 glass of wine if we were out to dinner.

He started calling me fat again and stupid again. The first few times he said it I cried, and I realized he couldn't hit me because Carlisle was coming back, but he still fucked me when and wherever he wanted and painfully hard most of the time.

When he left for work I'd stand in the shower forever and scrub myself and cry.

"Bella, get your fat ass in here right now!" James yelled from the sitting room.

I walked in with my head down.

"Carlisle called and he and his son need you at the Marriott in 15 minutes. Get your lazy ass dressed so we can get you there. And don't wear anything that will make his son want you. Who am I kidding, I'm the only one who will fuck your fat ass. Wear whatever you want, let him drool." James laughed a sick laugh, slapped my bare ass with way to much force and told me to hurry up.

After jumping in the shower quickly, and I dressed in a pair of jeans and a cute top, with flats and threw my hair up in a ponytail, forgoing makeup, hopefully.

We arrived at the hotel, James yelling at the way I was dressed the entire time.

"Why are you dressed so frumpy, no goddamn makeup, flats? Really? When did you even get those things? I guess because you've gotten so fat you can't walk in heels anymore. Just as good, he's not going to want you either." James spat and parked the car.

Pulling me out of the car, Carlisle and Edward were waiting.

"Just remember, you pay when you get home." James whispered in my ear.

"Come Bella." Carlisle motioned with his hand.

Head down, shaking, trying not to cry, I slowly walk forward.

"Bella so good to see you." Carlisle embraces me with a hug. "Let's get you inside." He wrapped his arm around me and guided me inside.

We make it into the safety of the room and I hear bags drop and strong arms wrap around me.

"Bella." He whispers softly.

I push away, I can't. I shake my head.

"I'm married." I say in a whisper.

"Of course." I hear the sadness in his voice.

"OK, Bella here's the gown, please go in the bathroom and change." Carlisle says.

I take the gown and walk slowly walk into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll start the examination with you standing up. I want to look for bruises and check your weight." Carlisle asserts.

He runs his hands over my ribs, checks for bruises, and then tells me it's time for the internal exam.

I lay on the bed, completely still, I know they'll see the scar, I know Edward will never want me after this.

"OK, I don't have stir-ups, so I'll have to do the best without." Carlisle smiles softly.

"OK, let's check you out and I'll give you the shot as well." he announced.

"What in the HELL is that?" Edward roars and I start to shake and cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I could never be mad at you." Edward caressed my hair, I turned my face away, embarrassed.

"Bella, when did this happen." Carlisle motioned for Edward to sit me up.

"When he kidnapped me." I whispered.

"We can get that taken care of through skin grafts, right dad?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that's not a hard problem to fix, just a little painful, I can schedule…" I held up my hand to stop him.

"James will never go for it. It's to make sure everyone knows I'm his property and to assure no man will ever want me." I start crying harder.

"Bella, you've got to come back with us. We need to get you away from him." Edward insisted.

"He's not that bad Edward, he's been letting me eat three meals a day, doesn't beat me anymore, really I'm doing well. Besides, no one wants a fat cow whose been branded." I sobbed.

"A fat cow?" Edward scoffs.

"Bella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I want to be with you." He declared.

I shook my head. "Look, thank you for trying to help, but I'm fine. Really. I don't need anyone to look out for me, James does that." I sat up trying to dry my tears.

"Bella…" Carlisle starts.

"Carlisle, if you want to continue these, that's fine. But I'm OK." I sigh. "Can I get dressed now?" I asked.

"No, I need to finish the internal exam." Carlisle said coolly.

"Edward. Take note of everything, please." He went through the exam and sighed.

"There's a lot of tearing both in your vagina and anus. Is he rough with you?" he asked.

"He just takes it when he wants it, however he wants it. Sometimes I struggle against him. It's my fault." I shrugged.

"Bella, no one deserves to be raped." Edward snapped.

"I'm his wife, it's not rape." I Insisted.

"OK, get dressed Bella." Carlisle sighed.

"We'll be back in a week or so. James is waiting downstairs for you." He hugged me goodbye and I made the mistake of looking at Edward standing behind us. His eyes were so pained.

"Goodbye" I whispered and walked out the door.

AN:

Quick update for y'all…

Hope you enjoy the first checkup.

They're not giving up yet…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

Broken

Chapter 10

I kept quiet about Carlisle's findings, telling James that everything was good and that he liked my weight gain.

"You're a fat cow, he's a doctor it's his job to tell you you're healthy or whatever shit he was spewing!" he yelled as we walked through the doors. "How often are they going to do this?" he snapped.

"They'll be back sometime next week." I whispered.

"Go upstairs and shower. We've got a dinner party to go to and for God's sake wear something that I won't be ashamed of you in!" He barked.

I headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I found a slinky silver dress, barely came mid-thigh, it made me cringe so I knew James would be happy. I found matching silver heels and retreated to do my hair and cake on my makeup.

We ended up at a steakhouse, I was excited. I knew they didn't offer simple meals at this one, so I'd actually be able to eat.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

James started. "I'll have the porterhouse, medium rare with baked potato and carrots. My wife will have the house salad that comes with my meal." He stated firmly. The waiter looked to me and saw my smile drop before schooling myself and putting on a smile, hoping James didn't catch it.

When out 'dinner' came I was pleasantly surprised that there were extras on my salad and James couldn't say anything without looking bad.

As always I ate in silence, only talked if I were asked a question.

They carried on about their business and I sat there like a dutiful wife.

On the drive home I was on the verge of tears, James luckily keeping quiet until we reached the house.

"I hope you enjoyed that extra salad you fat cow! Your ass will be jiggling before long! How can you stand looking at yourself?" he yelled.

"WHY? Why can't you ever be nice to me? Why do you always call me names? I'm a fucking size 2! Far from the goddamn cow you always call me!" I screamed at him and watched his face turn a murderous shade of red.

He grabbed me by the wrist and drug me upstairs.

"I will fucking teach you to ever yell at me again! I'm the fucking man in this marriage and I'll talk you however I fucking want to!" He reared back his fist and punched my face repeatedly. I could taste the blood. He kicked me in the ribs several times and left me there.

"You're fucking useless! I'll be back later." He spat on me and walked out.

I laid there until I heard his car leave, then ever so slowly I got up and sat in the shower.

How stupid of me to talk back to him, it was my own fault. I deserved this.

James stayed gone for three days, only calling and telling me the car would pick me up and take me to see Carlisle.

I dressed in sweats and knew I'd have the wrath of them today. I was bruised and swollen even worse than when I left.

"Bella welcome." Carlisle smiled, until he tilted my chin and I heard several gasps, causing me to look up.

"What the fuck!" I saw Emmett's face. "Where is that sorry son of a bitch!" he punched the wall, causing me to slink back.

"Shhh, it's OK Bella, Rose and I are here." Esme whispered.

I was sobbing uncontrollably and rocking back and forth, making the pain even worse.

I started coughing and blood came up.

"Shit. Bella, we're taking you to the hospital." Carlisle announced.

"I'll carry her." I heard Edwards tear strained voice and then everything went black.

AN:

A quick update to ALL my wonderful readers!

You are all awesome!

Enjoy!

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

Broken

Chapter 11

CPOV

"Charlie, you're needed here in Seattle, it's Bella." I blurted out as soon as he answered.

"What? I thought things were OK since the visits." He growled.

"They were. She was fine last visit. Still healing, but fine. She's unconscious right now, please we need you here." I begged.

"I'll be there, tell me they've caught the bastard." He said while gathering his stuff.

"We just arrived at the hospital, we haven't been able to do anything yet." I sighed.

"OK, I'm in the cruiser and I'm calling the Police Chief who's a friend of mine, I'll get a guard on the room and be there in a few hours." He informed me.

"Thanks Charlie. See you soon." I said lightly.

"Emmett, your dad is having a guard posted outside Bella's room. Knowing Charlie he'll be here in two hours, if he catches the ferry." I smiled to Emmett and Rose.

We waited for the doctor to come out and give us information. I had to argue with him to get the information. I informed him that Emmett was her brother and her father was on his way.

"We've called her husband and he's coming by after work to check on her." He stated and Edward, who'd been quietly sitting and I know contemplating ways to kill James stood up and jumped in the doctor's face.

"HE is the reason she's in here! I'll call her lawyer if needed and he'll show you the papers she's drafted for divorce. We also have tons of proof of his abusive past." He roared.

"You'd do well to get out of my face Mr. Cullen." The doctor snapped at Edward.

"That's _DOCTOR _Cullen to you." Edward whispered deathly calm.

"Either way, unless she wakes up and tells us for sure that he did this, I can't keep him away." The doctor shrugged.

"We'll see about that!" Edward spat and walked back to the chair, pulling out his phone, no doubt calling Alistair.

"Carlisle! What have you found out?" Charlie ran in and asked.

"Not much. They're giving us the basics. Telling us we have to wait for her to wake up or wait for James' permission." I stated.

"Bull shit! I'll get to the bottom of this. Has Alistair been called?" he asked.

"Yes, he's finishing with his client and he'll be here with the paper work." I told him.

"OK, good. We need that fucker out of her life. NOW!" Charlie roared. "I'm going to see my little girl." Charlie gruffed. "Did they get the guard?" he asked before walking away.

"Yes, he's there. But we can't stop James from coming in, yet." I sighed and shook my head.

Charlie had gotten in to see Bella, and Alistair finally showed up, he and Edward were in the corner chatting about something, Edward obviously pissed.

"What's going on?" I walked over and asked.

"Alistair said we can't keep James out if he comes by. He's still her emergency contact and legally her husband. She hasn't pressed charges for any of the incidents so there's not a fucking thing I can do!" he punches the wall.

"Edward, let's get some coffee." Esme walked over to him and pulled him away.

"OK, talk to me Alistair. What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella never finished the paper work. She filled it all out, but never signed any of it." He shook his head.

"Well, can we get her a guardian or something? Does Charlie have rights? I mean she feels endangered." I pleaded with him.

"They don't have guardians for someone like Bella, but if she had paper work drew up putting Charlie in charge, then I could do something." He shrugged.

"Well, let's get it drawn up." I told him and with my eyes he knew what I meant.

"OK, I'll be back in an hour or so." He turned and walked away.

Let's just hope James wasn't here in the next hour or so and Alistair could get things taken care of.

AN:

Here's the next chapter…

Bella is back next chapter.

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

Broken

Chapter 12

EPOV

There's raised voices coming from down the hallway and I know its Charlie and the doctor going in for round 3.

Charlie demands to know more and make sure that bastard can't get to her, the doctor says without paperwork stating those facts, nothing more can be done.

I'm on the phone with Alistair as Charlie comes walking back towards us.

"Just fucking get here! You've done this enough to get her things in order!" I growled to him.

"Calm down Edward. I don't want to draw any suspicion." Alistair snapped.

The guard comes walking down the hallway and I reach him before Charlie.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snap.

"Her husband called and said guards weren't necessary and the doctor dismissed me." He sighed.

"Stay here, we'll need you." Charlie growled.

The doctor came out about ten minutes later and told us that James said we were no longer welcomed in his wife's room and that he couldn't give us any more information.

I thought Charlie was going to stroke.

"Dad, it's going to be OK. We'll get this bastard!" Emmett sighed.

"Edward, Carlisle. I've got the papers!" Alistair came running in.

"Sorry it took so long. They were misplaced." He said.

Right then there were doctors rushing around, nurses yelling orders and "Code Blue" being called over the PA.

We see Bella's doctor running down the hall and immediately we're all frazzled.

Alistair and my dad, the calmest of all, walk up to the desk to ask what's happening.

"A young woman has went into cardiac arrest, I'm sorry that's all I can say." She smiles sadly.

"Alistair we've got to get these papers turned over now!" I growled.

"Ma'am, I'm Mrs. Hunter's attorney and have some paperwork for the doctor, it's concerning her well-being." He smiled his charming smile, it was a family trait.

"He's busy right now, I'll have him come out as soon as possible." She smiled and batted her eyes.

"Thank you so much." He said smoothly.

We sat there another five minutes or so before seeing James walk in, rather smugly.

My mom held me in place. "He knows nothing of you two, let's keep it that way for now." She whispered and I nodded, agreeing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Charlie yelled.

"I'm here for my wife." He smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. She's gone into cardiac arrest." Carlisle stepped in front of him and crossed his arms.

"And you're accusing me? Doctor." James said snidely.

"Well?" Carlisle baited him.

"I've got alibies." James smiled.

"Doesn't mean you didn't pay someone. It wasn't even half an hour after you had the guard called off that this happed. NOT. A. COEINCEDENCE." Carlisle raised his voice.

"Hey, I just came to see my ailing wife." He held up his hands in a defensive posture.

"I actually have papers stopping you from doing so." Alistair stepped into play.

"She wouldn't!" He stated.

"Yes, she said for me to bring the papers if anything happened to her. I also have copies of those pictures, soon to be added on to these." Alistair smirked.

"Look, I don't think you understand who you're messing with. My family has more money and power than you Cullen's could ever dream of." James laughed.

"Don't underestimate the power and fortune of the Cullen's Mr. Hunter. We just don't flaunt it like you." Alistair smirked this time.

"I'll have you all removed for trespassing." He shoved passed Alistair.

Alistair following close behind.

While James was trying to have us kicked out, Alistair waited his turn to argue.

I took the chance while no one was watching to sneak down the hall.

They had Bella stabilized and had run tests to find the problem. We all knew it was James.

I opened the door to her room slowly, making sure no one was in there and even though I'm a doctor I still gasped. My beautiful girl had a face so swollen you could hardly recognize her. Both eyes swollen shut, right cheek stitched and swollen, jaw wired shut and unknown broken bones and ribs, hidden by the blanket.

I must have fallen asleep holding her hand because I was awoke by a very sweet older nurse.

"Sir, you can't be in here. No one is allowed back until the legal paperwork is settled. And her husband is raising a stink, take this doctors coat and sneak out. Leave it on my desk, the doctors lounge is right next door, grab a decent cup of coffee." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thank you so much, Nurse Ann." I looked at her name tag. "There needs to be more like you." I smiled.

"And there needs to be more doctors like you." She squeezed my shoulder.

I threw the jacket on and scrambled out the door. No one noticing me and strolling back down the hall.

"Where've you been?" dad asked.

"A kind nurse took pity on me and let me crash in the doctor's lounge and get some decent coffee." I smiled at my dad and his eyes lit up.

"Good, glad you got some rest." He hugged me tight.

"Al, what's happening?" I asked.

"Well, the judge was called in, he said until this is settled, no one is allowed back there. They actually assigned Rose as her guardian, Bella has confided in her in the past and that can be traced with phone calls. If anything medically happens, Rose will have the call." Alistair sighed.

"Well, that's one plus. If we're not allowed back there, he isn't either." I shrugged and Alistair agreed.

The day was long, James left hours ago, claiming a meeting with his lawyers.

Rose had found out that Bella is stable and sleeping.

Charlie has been at the police station for a few hours, he's trying to get a restraining order for Bella. He took the pictures and paperwork from Alistair and went to talk to the police chief, his friend.

My parents had decided to get a hotel room across the street so we could take turns resting, while still being close.

Emmett and Rose were being reassuring, telling me this will all be over soon and I can begin to help Bella heal.

As we sat there discussing what would be our next step once Bella came home, James walked in with several men.

"Where's the Cullen lawyer?" he snapped.

"His name is Alistair and he'll be back in a moment. What do you want James?" Emmett asked.

"To get to the bottom of this and prove Bella wouldn't do this to me." James smiled.

"Get over yourself Hunter. My sister will be free of you and soon!" Emmett growled.

"Why would she want to come back to that stupid little town that has nothing to offer her." James criticized.

I had to walk away before I punched him and I couldn't do that, I didn't want him knowing of my feelings for Bella.

"There's everything for her there. Her entire family that LOVES her, friends that LOVE her and no one there will ever lay a hand on her to hurt her." Emmett stated.

"Bella needed to be trained. Growing up in that shithole town, she has no manners and no fucking grace. I mean look at her, she's a fucking cow! But I guess that's how small town men like their women, just look at your wife, the only thing she's got going for her are her boobs and that fuckable mouth." James smirked.

Before I knew what happening, I took off down the hall towards the commotion.

What I saw was slightly hilarious.

James was on the floor being punched by not Emmett as I would expect, but Rose.

"You fucker! Don't you ever talk about Bella like that again!" Rose wailed and then stood, kicked him in the crotch and let Emmett comfort her.

"Rose, you OK?" I asked.

"Yes, fine. This scum said shit he shouldn't have." She shook her head and wiped away a few tears.

"I'll press charges against you." James spat.

"Go ahead, no one saw her do a thing." Emmett crossed his arms and dared him.

James walked away with his goons mumbling about out of place women.

The doctor walked out a few minutes later to let us know Bella was coming around and Rose needed to be in there for her.

She hugged Emmett and then me and whispered "I'll let her know."

"No, please. I want to be the one to tell her." I smiled.

"OK, I'll tell her we're all here for her. Call mom and dad." She hugged me again. "Oh, and have Alistair here too." She ran down the hallway, towards my future.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

We're getting closer to the healing…

Reviews=Love


	13. Chapter 13

Broken

Chapter 13

"Wake up!" I hear Rose shout and we all pop our heads up.

"The doctors are with Bella now, she's awake!" Rose smiled and bounced in place.

Thankfully it was only our family, it was below James to sleep in the waiting room.

"I just wanted you all to know, I've got to get back in there, she can't talk and is struggling, I'll be back out soon." Her eyes landed on me with a small smile.

"OK, we've got the advantage here, James isn't back, so all we need is for Bella to give her consent as to who she wants to see." Alistair smiled.

"Bella is asking to see her dad and brother." Rose came out smiling. "She can't talk because of her wired jaw, but she can text it out." Rose smiled.

"Should we let her know what's going on? Tell her that Alistair needs to speak with her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, we've got to keep James away! If he gets a chance to see her, I'm afraid he'll threaten her into staying again. She won't survive another beating." Carlisle spoke up.

"OK, we'll go slowly." Emmett nodded.

They were gone for almost half an hour before James showed up.

"Heard my wife is awake." He deadpanned.

"Don't be so happy." Rose snapped.

"You'd do well to keep those lips closed." James snapped at her.

"You son of a …." Esme pulled her back and whispered in her ear, making Rose smile a nice evil smile.

After about two hours, Charlie and Emmett come out, red eyed and Emmett nods his head towards me, until he sees James in the corner. I shake my head no.

"Uh, Alistair she wants to see you now." Emmett stated.

"OK, thanks." He nodded, picking up his briefcase and walking back.

"Where is he going?" James growled.

"To see Bella, she asked for him." I snapped, not being able to hold it any longer.

"She's talking?" he asked and we all shrugged.

He huffed and walked to the desk asking for any information and the nurse politely told him that there was nothing she could tell him.

He stomped off with his henchmen close behind.

"Walk with me to get coffee Edward." Emmett smiled.

"So, we talked to Bella about you going in to see her. She was against it at first, doesn't want to put you out, make you feel obligated. I had to tell her how you felt, I was afraid if I didn't that she'd run back to James, thinking she deserves it. I told her everything! About how you've been here from the first minute and haven't left. About how you want to take James out, but for her safety you haven't done a thing.

She's agreed to come back to Forks, I'm hoping Alistair is getting the divorce papers together with her now. Dad has the restraining order, but it's only so good. We're going to have her at your parent's house, your mom is taking a leave of absence from the business to stay with Bella and help her heal. Mentally, Emotionally and Physically. She'll need us all!

Your dad has already called for additional security and bulletproof glass throughout.

He's also having two panic rooms installed, one up and one downstairs, he doesn't want Bella or your mom in any type of danger. These will be top of the line, fire proof rooms." Emmett sighed. "Also, you'll be able to come and go without suspicion, and she's going to need you. You need her, help heal each other." Emmett hugged me.

"Thanks Emmett, that means the world to me. I will protect her with my life." I told him sternly.

When we got back to the waiting area Alistair was there talking to everyone.

"The doctors are in talking to Bella, she wants to go home." He sighed and I gasped.

"Home with Esme and Carlisle. She knows her dad has to work as well as her brother and sister in law. She knows she'll need around the clock care and therapy, all of which can be done at mom and dad's home. She doesn't want to leave the house unless it's an emergency." Alistair nodded to each of us.

"OK, so when can she leave?" Rose piped up.

"She's got to be stable for 48 hours first. And that should get the house in order as well. I've got the divorce papers to file, but not until she's out of here. Charlie, you're going to need to head back to Forks. We need a restraining order to keep James out of Forks period! And Bella is going to press other charges as well, so we need all this in place." Alistair said in a serious tone.

"OK, can I go tell her goodbye? Can we have a guard at the door? What about an escort to Forks?" he asked.

"Yes on the guard at the door. I'll work on the escort. And of course, go tell her goodbye." He smiled before Charlie disappeared.

All of a sudden there's commotion and another code for Bella's room.

The security guard took off after the man dressed in black, trying to smother Bella.

AN:

Lots going on in this chapter…

Hope you enjoy it… Healing coming up!

Reviews=Love


	14. Chapter 14

Broken

Chapter 14

BPOV

I was so nervous to be leaving with the Cullen's.

I was worried James would retaliate.

They told me we had an escort the entire way and once we entered Forks, we were safe from James at least. There was a city wide restraining order on him and several of his goons.

"Bella, are you ready dear?" Esme asked softly.

I nodded, jaw still wired shut.

My entire family was there to usher me back home.

James would have a hard time getting through this convoy.

Speaking of James, I know he'll be really pissed tomorrow. The divorce papers will be served to him. I can't wait to get that chapter of my life closed. I'd thought about it before, but was always too scared to do anything about it. With the Cullen's help, I'm taking that step, I need to in order to move on, especially with Edward. I owe it to him, he cares for me, they've all told me that but I can see it in his eyes now when he looks at me and the way he's always there.

"Bella, we're going to stop for something to eat? Are you OK with that?" Esme asked me calmly from the front seat. She must have seen the panic on my face, not wanting to go into anyplace and have someone see me like this.

"It's OK, I'll stay with her mom." Edward smiled and held my hand.

I tried to tell him no, he needed to eat.

"Mom and dad will bring us something to go." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, pointing to my mouth.

"You can drink, how about a milkshake?" Edward smiled. I nodded yes. Edward told his mom what we'd like and they left, saying they'd be back soon, locking all doors behind them securely.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked holding my hands.

"Yes" I typed out on the tablet they'd bought me.

"I want you to know that we'll keep you safe. I'll be by everyday and all day on my days off, you might get sick of me." He rambled.

I put my finger to his lips and he held it there kissing it softly.

"Bella, I want to do right by you. I want to show you how a real man treats a woman. I will never, ever intentionally hurt you. I mean, I might bump into you or roll over on top of you…" he stopped his rambling when he heard me gasp and the wince.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that." He was shaking his head.

I touched his shoulder and pointed to my tablet. "It's OK." I tried to smile.

The first night in my room at the Cullen's I was a nervous wreck.

I couldn't sleep, every little noise I was panicking.

When Edward came in to check on me I was sitting in the far corner with a candlestick in my hands.

"Bella. What the hell? Are you alright?" I could see he was torn between looking me over and searching my room.

I started crying and rocking.

Edward ran out of the room and Esme was by my side in a heartbeat.

"Shhhh. It's OK Bella." She stroked my hair. "Edward, can you pick her up and carry her to the bed?" she whispered.

"Bella is it OK if I pick you up?" Edward asked softly and I nodded yes.

When he picked me up, I sighed into his chest. He went to leave me after setting me down and I gripped his shirt tighter, shaking my head no.

"Do you want me to stay Bella?" he asked quietly.

I nodded yes.

"Bella is it OK if I leave then?" Esme asked and I nodded yes.

Edward held me for hours, I was awoke to the smell of food.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. I was really hungry. Mom's got a shake for you if you'd like?" He smiled at me and I nodded yes.

He pulled out his phone and text his mom to bring my shake.

We sat in silence as I sipped my shake and Edward ate.

"Do you want to tell me what was bothering you?" Edward hedged.

I sighed and pulled my tablet to my lap and typed out about the noises and stuff scaring me and keeping me awake.

"Tell you what, I'll sleep in the chair over there tonight and keep all the bad mojo out." Edward smiled and I shook my head, patting the bed instead.

"Bella, it won't be comfortable for either of us in this little bed." Edward ran his hands through his hair.

Typing again I told him we could sleep in his bed, he had a California King.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman." Edward sighed.

I laughed and rolled my eyes typing I don't want sex, just sleep.

"I figured that silly. But I don't know if I can control myself." Edward smiled and blushed a little.

Blushing myself I typed out "maybe one day you won't have to."

Edward kissed my hand and agreed to let me stay in his room, on the condition I behaved myself.

The day passed by pretty slow, until Alistair came over at dinnertime.

"OK, they papers were delivered, he called me and cussed me from one end of the country to the other. I of course recorded it all. He said some disturbing things that I will NOT relay. But he said that he's not going to sign the papers, you're his property and he will get you back, alive or dead." Alistair looked pained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Edward seemed to be reading my mind.

"Well we've got Bella out of the marital house and protection orders, we've got proof of the divorce and threats, there's thankfully no children involved so that makes it easier. As for pushing it through, no. All I can do is pressure his attorney and him and seeing as Bella wants nothing from him it'll make for an easier divorce as well. When houses, money, kids, etc. are involved it's a million times worse. I've got some things up my sleeve, I'll keep them private though. The less you know the better." Alistair hugged me.

Edward saw the relief in my eyes and thanked him for me.

I slept soundly that second night and for a few weeks following, until my first outing to the doctors.

AN:

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HELLO TO EVERYONE ELSE!

I hope you all had a wonderful day no matter what your religious beliefs…

Reviews=Love


	15. Chapter 15

Broken

Chapter 15

I was a nervous wreck the entire time we were driving to the doctors.

"Bella, calm down. You need to breathe." Edward was rubbing small circles on my back.

I listened to him breathing the way I should and put my head on his chest to concentrate. By the time we reached the hospital I was calm and Edward was smiling.

Esme told the nurse that we were here for my checkup and smiled a fake smile, which I'd come to know from James so well and whimpered a little.

Another nurse took us back to a room and performed all the vital checks and weight, which made Edward sigh in frustration. I was down to 94 pounds, all because of my jaw being wired shut. Esme had even been putting in protein and weight gain powder in my shakes, but the problem was those filled me up so much I was lucky if I could drink two a day and the rest water.

"Bella, it'll be OK." Esme hugged me and I nodded towards Edward who was sitting in the chair with his hands buried in his hair.

"He'll be fine too. He just hates what you're going through, it's bringing back memories." She smiled sadly.

The doctor arrived and checked me over, letting my know she'd schedule me next week to have the wires out, the plate in my left side was healing fine and I'd be able to eat soft foods such as mashed potatoes, pudding, oatmeal, and soft fruits, hopefully putting on some weight.

She was also going to remove the cast on my leg and today removed the one from my arm.

"OK, we'll see you next week at the hospital for the other procedures and you'll have to stay overnight, just because it's going to be quite painful." She smiled sympathetically.

The next three nights I slept horribly again.

Edward had a 72 hour shift and I was left in his bed alone.

I needed him to keep away the bad dreams, the nightmares where James was the terror and I was the terrified.

Carlisle had come in and given me a light sedative to help me relax, but he didn't want me in a deep sleep due to the nightmares.

When Edward came home on the third day, he ate breakfast and showered, then climbed into bed, I was right by his side, snuggled in and ready for sleep.

After he whispered sweet reassuring words to me and kissing my forehead we both fell asleep until Esme woke us for dinner.

"So Alistair called today." Carlisle sighed.

"And?" Edward hedged.

"They caught the guy who James hired to take care of Bella." He said cautiously.

"That's great!" Edward enthused.

"Yes and No. He wants a deal to rat James out and to be in Witness Protection." Carlisle shrugged.

"What? He's that connected is he?" Edward questioned, looking at me.

I nodded. James' entire family was dirty and evil.

"Bella." He whispered, right before we heard a crash and Edward call out in pain.

AN:

Short and sweet…

Well, not really sweet, but it is short…

More later!

Don't forget to visit my poll!

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16

Broken

Chapter 16

"EDWARD!" I 'screamed' as best as I could with my mouth still wired shut.

"Bella, get back." Carlisle rushed over to look at his son, Esme was on with 911.

I was pacing the floor crying hysterically.

"Esme, get her a sedative, she's going to make herself sick." Carlisle shouted.

"Bella, stop! Stay still this will relax you." Esme sighed as she gave me a shot and led me to the couch.

I sat there rocking as everything around me unfolded.

My dad was first on the scene, followed closely by Emmett and Rose.

"What the fuck?" My dad yelled and joined Carlisle on the floor as Emmett waited for the paramedics and Rose joined Esme and me.

"We were eating dinner, discussing everything Alistair had learned and all of a sudden Edward's shot." Carlisle sighed.

"Damn it!" Charlie yelled out.

The paramedics arrived and I wouldn't go with them unless I got to ride with Edward. Finally tired of arguing, Carlisle granted permission. They rode with dad and Alistair would be meeting us at the hospital.

"OK, good news is it's nothing major. It was lodged in his shoulder and we did surgery to get it out. He's fine, no motor loss or anything. Just a few weeks of pain." Carlisle smiled. "He'll be in the room after he comes around." He looked at me directly. "I had to pull strings to get you two in the same room, but I know the Chief of Staff so it's OK." He came over and hugged me.

"What about Bella, will she be OK?" Rose asked stroking my hair.

"Yeah, she might have popped a few stitches in her mouth, but she said it doesn't hurt, so hopefully all is OK." Carlisle nodded.

"What about the shooter?" Emmett growled.

"I sent the footage from our security camera to the station, the guys are going over it now. Alistair, what have you found out?" Charlie asked.

"Well we know James has some really bad connections, the entire family actually. I may need to think about putting Bella into protective custody." He sighed.

"WHAT?" several of the yelled at the same time.

"How else can I keep her safe? Or any of you? They shot into the house mom!" Alistair usually all put together broke down.

"She can't go into protective custody. She won't do well. She needs her family. She will slip and go back to him if she's not with us." Rose cried.

"Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"I can have several guards put on her, she's a top witness." My dad shrugged.

"I'll even hire a few extra guys. Everyone's safety is worth it." Carlisle added.

"OK, we'll try this. But if anyone else gets hurt, she goes into protective custody." Alistair demanded.

Rose stayed with me while the rest went to eat and Carlisle to check on Edward.

"Bella, please, please don't ever go back to him. I don't want anything else to happen to you. I'm pretty sure he'll kill you if you do. He probably did this to Edward so you'd be scared and run back. It crossed your mind didn't it?" she peered into my eyes and I cried.

"It's OK. I just want to know you won't actually do it. . !" she stressed and I nodded in understanding.

"I have a new addition to the room!" Carlisle came in smiling.

Edward looked weak, still under some sedative I'm sure.

"OK, Edward has been given a sedative for sleep. Bella, one is coming in for you as well. This is a strong med, you will sleep for close to 12 hours. You two need it. A police officer is stationed outside. You're at the end of the hall and the entire family is in the waiting room. No one can get in without them seeing, got it?" Carlisle asked and we nodded. "Good! I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, sleep well." Carlisle smiled and we both nodded.

"Bella, Bella." I hear someone calling my name but I'm having such a wonderful dream I can't wake up.

I feel a hand on my face and jerk awake startled, trying to scream and back away.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's just me Bella. It's Edward." I finally focused on him and calmed down. "Can I join you?" he smiled and I nodded.

Edward climbed into bed with me and held me, whispered his love for me and kissed me tenderly until we both fell asleep again.

"Don't you dare wake them up!" I heard Esme, but smelled Edward and snuggled in closer not caring.

"I need a picture!" Rose stomped her foot.

"OK, but hurry. We need to let them sleep." Esme giggled and a flash went off.

I snuggled closer to Edward, inhaling his scent and falling deeper and deeper into emotions I shouldn't be having.

AN:

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Reviews=Love


	17. Chapter 17

Broken

Chapter 17

Today is the day I get use of my mouth again.

It's been a little depressing since I've been stuck in the hospital since the attack on Edward's life or maybe mine, we're not really sure.

The doctor came to us removed everything and told me no steaks for a while, soft foods only and to be careful and mindful of everything else as I was still fragile. She also put me on a vitamin regime to help strengthen my bones, muscles and immune system and a high protein diet to help me gain weight and an appetite. Which right now will be through protein shakes.

"Bella how does it feel?" Rose asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I-It hurts still." I said barely moving my mouth.

"It will Bella. Probably a few weeks. I want you to try and talk as much as possible, but for short periods of time. You have to be careful as not to get lockjaw. No yelling or singing either." My doctor told me.

After I was officially released, Edward, me and our families piled into our SUV's along with my guards and headed home.

"Bella, we've added additional security, so there's guards here 24/7, some you can see and others you can't and anywhere you or Edward go, they'll follow. We believe James is out to get you back at any cost and possibly kill Edward." Carlisle sighed.

"Then I need to go. I can't be here and risk someone else getting hurt or Edward getting killed." I stood to go and pack but Edward grabbed my hand.

"You're not going anywhere. I'd risk my life for you Bella. Haven't you figured that out yet? We're going to nail James and everyone else in his family. We'll be safe soon enough." He pulled me next to him and kissed my hand.

"Edward, I can't risk you and your family's safety for mine." I shook my head.

"Don't do this to me Bella. If you leave, I might as well have died." He shook his head.

"Don't you dare say that!" I snapped.

"Calm down Bella. Remember what your doctor said." Edward calmed me by rubbing my back with his good hand.

"Sorry, I'm just so overwhelmed right now." I cried.

"We all are Bella. Let's go rest until dinner." Edward pulled me towards the stairs.

We laid in bed snuggled together, whispering promises of forever and a better future.

JPOV

"How the fuck could you miss that red headed freak!" I yelled at the so called sniper before my man put a gun to his head and shot him.

"Make sure he's not found." I snapped and went to my office.

"I see you're continuing to piss off the good people of Forks." My dad was sitting at my desk.

"Yeah, just a little. Did you get anything on the divorce? I can't let that little bitch win!" I slammed my hands on my desk.

"If you would've trained her better she wouldn't have left you! She'd be obedient like your mother. Do you think I have to raise a hand to your mother anymore? NO! She learned within the first few months of marriage. Occasionally she'd get out of hand or eat too much and I'd have to remind her but that's few and far between." My dad shook his head at me.

"Dad, Bella was meek and quiet, it was her damn family that was the problem!" I shouted.

"Then you should have taken care of them first! Or at the very least turned her against them!" he sighed.

"Well it's too late for that now. It'd look a little suspicious if anyone else gets hurt or dies with the exception of her dad because he's a cop." I shrugged.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Daddy has a date with a gun." My dad smiled, which made me smile. If her dad was out of the picture she'd come running back, afraid it'd happen to someone else she cared about.

"I'm on it dad." I picked up my phone and called Dmitri.

By tomorrow night Bella will be back.

?POV

"Did you get all that?" I asked.

"Yes sir. Names and all." My partner agreed.

"Good, now we need to warn them and set things in motion. The Hunters will fall." I promised myself and my partner.

AN:

So the demise of the Hunters is coming…

I hope you're ready for it…

Reviews=Love


	18. Chapter 18

Broken

Chapter 18

?POV

"Sir, I've contacted the Cullen's and Swan's and they all agree that Bella remains out of it, claiming she's not strong enough to go through this." I told my partner.

"No! She's got to be the bait. We need to sit down with them and get this plan together." He paced the floor.

"I'll give them a call and get the meeting set then. We need to all be on the same page and I'll make sure they bring Bella." I shook my partners hand as I left his house.

"Hi, Chief Swan…. Yeah it's me, we need to set up a meeting to all be on the same page and he wants Bella there too…. No, I told him that, but he wants it to be her choice…. He thinks she's stronger than you're giving her credit for…. OK. The Cullen's house at 6 tonight?... Yes sir. We'd be delighted to have dinner. Thank you sir. See you at 6." I hung up and called my partner.

"OK, we've got the meet. 6pm at the Cullen's house for dinner…. Tell your wife whatever you need to! This meeting HAS to happen tonight…. I don't care if you're on the couch for a month, make it happen." I snapped and hung up.

We pulled up to the house and saw everyone's cars there.

"Welcome!" Carlisle was at the door and shaking our hands.

"Hi, thank you for having us on short notice, I hope your wife and family don't mind." I smiled.

"No, she loves to cook! The more the merrier and it's relaxing for Bella." He whispered.

"How's she doing?" I asked nervously.

"Good. Her dad said she'll be surprised to see you." He invited us in.

"Yeah, you could say that." I mumbled.

"Hey! Welcome guys. Let's chat while they're finishing dinner. Edward and Emmett are in here waiting." The chief smiled.

"OK. So how are we going to do this?" the Chief asked.

"Well, we were thinking 'let your guard down' type thing. Have her come over to your house to have dinner or a few of y'all go out together. If you go to Port Angeles I'm thinking James will show his face. That's our main goal. We know he still has your house phone tapped Chief. So if he hears you call to make plans I think it'll bring him out." I said nervously.

"I really don't want to put Bells in that kind of danger." Charlie stroked his mustache.

"Charlie, it might be our only chance to get him out in the open." Edward sighed, not liking the idea but knowing it was needed.

BPOV

We were finished preparing dinner and were headed out to see the guys and these mysterious guests.

Esme, Rose and I walked into the living room, upon hearing us the guys being the gentlemen they were stood up to greet us and when looking at the two guests, I screamed and started backing away and crying.

"Bella?" Esme grabbed me and held me.

"H-Him." I pointed towards the tall guy. "H-He w-works…" I started to hyperventilate.

Edward came over and pulled me onto his lap, Carlisle sticking me with a needle and me passing out.

"Shhhh, we need to keep her calm." I heard Carlisle.

"I can't believe Jake didn't tell us!" my dad snapped.

"She's been traumatized, that's for sure." Edward sighed and I'm guessing he was stroking my hair.

"Hey, what's up?" I sat up with Edward's help and still shaking.

"Look Bells, I had no idea about Jake." My dad sighed.

"I hope he's gone." I whispered.

"Actually, no I'm here." Jake came walking through the door with his hands up as I clung to Edward.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't do anything while I was undercover." He shook his head and cried.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted the assignment as a guard so I could get inside of James' operation, I didn't get close enough though. I was only a driver. I heard the other guards talking about what he'd do to you and they'd all laugh it off. James only let his 'most trusted' around you. He was afraid the 'softies' as he called them would take sympathy on you and try to help you. I got fired for 'looking' at you. Because I was worried. That's when you saw me, I was fired shortly after. I did work there long enough to get a few bugs and now we need your help." Jake rushed out and gave me a hug.

"OK, what can I do?" I shrugged.

They explained the plan and although I was very nervous I knew Edward and everyone would protect me.

"OK, let's do this!" I tried to smile and hide my worry. "Let's bury James." I hope my fake smile convinces them all.

AN:

So the plan is in place.

Jake was the mystery man…

No to catch James…

Reviews=Love


End file.
